


You are my Lollipop

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Married Life, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura wakes up on her day off with a mountain of chores to attend to and no desire to do it. She therefore decides to procrastinate a little by indulging in a much more pleasant activity than laundry.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This is Us (english version) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	You are my Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayuriNoMoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriNoMoe/gifts).
  * A translation of [You are my Lollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068719) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> I decided to gift this fic to SayuriNoMoe because I have read (late as always) on Tumblr that she is passing a rough time and I hope to cheer her up at least a little bit.  
> Sayuri, spero ti piaccia e che le cose si sistemino presto. E volevo anche ringraziarti perché grazie al tuo incoraggiamento ho iniziato a tradurre le fic; il mio inglese fa ancora piuttosto schifo ma ci sto lavorando.
> 
> BTW
> 
> This story grew out of a couple of lucky coincidences. I was going to work (now a year ago but hey, I have biblical-like elaboration time) and I was thinking about KakaSaku and on Spotify started Candy Man of Aqua and arrived at "you are my lollipop" I had this mental image of Sakura and Kakashi and well… here we are. Enjoy.
> 
> DATE: Wednesday, 5th May 1687  
> TITLE: Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua

Sakura had woken up much earlier than usual and for a second had contemplated the idea of getting up and starting the thousand household chores that awaited her (such as ironing the pile of clothes that continued to grow on the chair and looked at her with air of challenge every time she passed near them). Luckily Kakashi had taken care of the bathroom the previous evening and kept constantly dusting the bookshelves, because Sakura really didn’t want to spend all her free day cleaning the house.

Therefore, not at all enticed by the idea of getting up, it was now a good thirty minutes that she was lying on her side, scrutinizing her sleeping husband.

Though it had been years since she first woke up next to him, it always amazed her how soundly Kakashi slept when they were alone in their house. She remembered perfectly when she was still a genin and he was her sensei and they were sleeping in the woods during a mission: more than once Naruto had tried to take advantage of Kakashi’s rest shift to try to remove his mask, but the smallest movement was enough to make him open his eyelids; even Sasuke with his stealthy step and his extraordinary abilities never managed to catch him by surprise. Of course, over time they had understood why: the great Copy-Nin, like all shinobi of a certain calibre, never really slept on a mission.

A delightful thought crossed her mind and a small smile stretched her lips.

She moving slowly, she bent over the man and touched his throat with her lips, right above the carotid artery, thus realizing that he was really sound asleep. Good.

Calmly, enjoying every moment, Sakura began to cover his warm skin with light kisses, like the wings of a butterfly; and with each kiss she felt the excitement grow in her womb. Still not getting an answer, she pulled back the blanket and started kissing his chest, brushing his skin with her lips and fingers and finally Kakashi moved and his breathing rhythm changed slightly signalling that he was waking up. Another couple of kisses didn’t get the desired result so she quickly sucked a dark nipple. And finally the eyelids trembled and opened wide to reveal two grey eyes a little clouded with sleep.

«Mmm? Sakura?»

She smiled and blew a kiss on his lips.

«Good morning».

«G’d mornin’», Kakashi croaked, his voice hoarse with sleep. «What are you –»

But Sakura interrupted his question by placing a finger on his lips.

«Shh. I’m procrastinating and I need your help to do it», she explained, kissing him on the cheek, a little rough with beard.

«What are you procrastinating about?»

«Laundry». Another kiss just below the ear was rewarded by a still sleepy smile.

«You know that if you want I can take care of it…»

«No. We have an agreement, we have divided the tasks and the laundry is up to me». Another kiss, right in that sensitive spot at the base of the neck, and immediately a small bite.

«Ah. Sakura, what –»

«Stop talking, Hokage-sama», she invited him before leaving his neck to go back to where she left off a few minutes earlier, her lips greedily sucking one nipple while her fingers teased the other one.

And Kakashi actually stopped talking filling their bedroom with sighs, and when Sakura went down to lick his abs and then down past his navel and finally down to the sensitive skin of his groin, invocations of her name joined the moans making her smile.

Stopping for a while her path of kisses, Sakura went to position herself between her husband’s thighs and took a moment to admire his strong body that she now knew as much as her own but which continued to surprise her. For example, only a few days earlier she had discovered another sensitive point behind the knee and for a moment she left his groin to go and touch exactly that area where the semitendinosus muscle connected to the semimembranosus, introducing a little chakra and using her extraordinary strength to keep Kakashi from moving his leg. The moans and pleas had now increased in intensity and Sakura finally decided it was time to dedicate herself to the erection that stood proudly on Kakashi’s belly. She quickly leaned over and wrapped her lips around the tip of his member, her eyes on Kakashi’s which closed as she gave a short experimental suck. Oh yes, it was that very expression she wanted to see on her husband’s face.

Smiling to herself, Sakura opened her mouth and went down as far as she could, until she felt the tip hit the bottom of her mouth, and was rewarded by a guttural moan that sent a jolt of pleasure directly between her thighs. She looked at him again and saw that the muscles in his arms and legs had stiffened and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly in an obvious attempt to force himself not to grab her hair and start fucking her mouth (not that she would mind anyway). She remained in that position until the need to breathe became too strong, then she slowly came up, enjoying the feel of the soft skin on her lips and tongue.

«Sakura…» Kakashi moaned when his member was finally free from the constriction of her mouth. «Please…»

«What? What do you need?» she whispered as she kissed that strip of sensitive skin next to the base of his penis.

«Please…» he repeated.

Normally Sakura would have push the luck a little bit, continuing to poke him until he reached his orgasm. But she only needed a glance at his red cheeks, shining eyes with dilated pupils, laboured breathing and trembling hands to understand that Kakashi was already close to his limit and that he would not get any more complex sentences. Again a jolt of pleasure ran through her and she felt perfectly how wet she was between her legs… not that it was new. Practicing oral sex thrilled her to death, and it always had; but doing it to Kakashi in particular, always so composed and phlegmatic, being able to make him lose control in that way, gave her a satisfaction that she rarely felt.

«Okay, baby, I’ll take care of you», she whispered, trying to put in her voice some of those feelings she felt for her husband.

Then she looked away from that horny-red face to return to devote herself to another part of his body that was quivering to receive her attention. _Literally_.

“ _Oh well, time to get back to work_ ”, Sakura thought with a smirk before lowering her head and taking her man’s cock fully into her mouth. Kakashi made a strangled sound from the bottom of his throat and his hands snapped to intertwine the blankets so hard that Sakura feared he would tear them apart.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on the sensations that gave her to give a blowjob (Kakashi sometimes joked that she liked it more than he did). She wrapped her tongue around the tip of his penis a few times, quickly before and more deliberately after, and then bobbed her head up and down a few times as she listened in fascination to Kakashi’s moans. Still without letting his dick slip out of her mouth, Sakura used the tip of her tongue to steal a few drops of pre-cum and moaned as she tasted it, resulting in a choking noise from her husband. Finally, slowly, she withdrew from the hot and slippery member and, still without opening her eyes, she ran her tongue delicately over the raised veins while she caught her breath. By now she felt the fabric of her panties completely soaked and she had a terrible desire to slip her fingers between her thighs. But she had a plan for that morning, and that plan _didn’t_ contemplate masturbating while giving a blowjob.

Breathing no longer made laboured by the lack of air, Sakura slowly took the member back into her mouth, inch by inch. When she felt the tip bump against the bottom of her throat she relaxed and allowed the cock to go deeper until she finally found her nose pressed against Kakashi’s groin, the few dark grey hairs tickling her skin. She remained in that position as long as possible; her hands harpooned to her man’s thighs allowed her to feel every muscle contraction, her ears tensed to listen to every moan and every meaningless word, her eyes closed that began to accumulate tears in the corners. When finally her lungs couldn’t take it any more than she did, she slowly drew back until she had only her tip between her lips. After a few breaths, as Kakashi's tremor began to dissipate, Sakura went back to take that hard cock in her mouth, down, all the way. And Kakashi shrieked and stiffened, his orgasm evidently getting closer and closer. Yet he still didn’t do what Sakura so wanted him to do.

Finally, when she drew back for the third time, Sakura felt a hand brush her neck for a second and gently push her to take it deeper in her throat. But as they arrived, his fingers disappeared. Without taking her lips away from the tip of his member, she grabbed one of Kakashi’s hands and brought it to her head, then she looked up at him to assure him with her eyes that yes, he could do what he did crave to do.

And the man did not need any further encouragement: he intertwined his fingers with her rosy locks and pulled her against him until Sakura found herself with her face completely pressed against Kakashi’s groin, his member sunk almost painfully in her throat. He remained like this for a few seconds, then he withdrew until the dick almost came out of her mouth and began to penetrate her by moving her hips in rapid thrusts, sometimes deep, sometimes barely hinted at, sometimes dragging her face against him, others holding her still as he pushed into her.

Sakura relaxed and allowed her husband to fuck her mouth however he wanted, her eyes filling with tears from the effort, her jaw numb. Yet every verse of Kakashi, every disjointed word that came out of his lips, at that moment were an aphrodisiac that made her forget all her annoyances. And for all the gods, how much she wanted to give some relief to that frantic throbbing that she felt between her legs. Just a couple of minutes, a couple of minutes with her fingers massaging her clitoris and Sakura knew she would come instantly.

Fuck.

«Sakura…»

It was just a moan but for the kunoichi it was clear what this meant: “I’m at my limit”. And the woman immediately caught the moment when Kakashi passed it, that limit, his member getting somehow even harder than before as it quivered between her lips. His fingers intertwined in her hair vanished and Sakura regained control of her body allowing her to raise her eyes just enough to allow her to focus on his face. Kakashi’s eyes were closed shut, his face contorted with pleasure, while his whole body arched on the bed as he chased his orgasm.

«Sakura. _SakuraSakuraSakura_!»

Sakura sucked hard and Kakashi cried as he finally let himself go freeing on her tongue. He came in strong waves, hips swinging in jerks while he fucked again and again Sakura’s welcoming mouth that couldn’t hold back a moan. Finally he collapsed back onto the mattress, his chest rising rapidly, the quick heartbeat evident beneath Sakura’s fingers. The woman stayed where she was, her mouth still wrapped around her husband’s cock, swallowing everything Kakashi had to offer, without stopping, until he whined and tried weakly to push her away.

«Fuck. Holy shit», he croaked as he pressed an arm to his eyes, his voice hoarse as if _he_ would be the one giving someone a blowjob. «You’ll give me a heart attack sooner or later».

Sakura finally let go of his limping member and laughed as she crawled between Kakashi’s open thighs to his chest, awfully aware of her own arousal, her skin tingling so strong was the desire to be touched. She kissed Kakashi, hard, and he parted his lips and deepened the contact, savouring himself as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

«Thank you», the Hokage finally whispered when they parted. His breathing had returned to a steady pace, and although his cheeks were still extremely red, his eyes were shining brightly.

«Hmm… it was a pleasure», she retorted, giving him another kiss on the edge of his lips. She then she rolled off his chest. «Well, now I can go do the laundry», she said, sitting up and throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

And as expected she immediately felt a strong arm squeeze her waist and drag her back and in the blink of an eye she found herself lying on the blanket, Kakashi on all fours above her, his beautiful face inches from hers.

«I don’t think so, Haruno-sama», he whispered, and a twinkle in his dark eyes made her stomach clench. «I have a much more enjoyable activity in store for you than laundry».

Oh, far be it from her to refuse an order from her Hokage.


End file.
